wet dreams
by vampirebitme08
Summary: takes place after nm, bella is no longer in love with edward. she has wet dreams about someone else. what happens when her daydreams become reality?
1. fantasy coming true

CH 1

BPOV

I was taking a shower. The hot water cascading down my body. The shower curtain moves just a little to reveal his naked frame. All those strong muscles, his six pack abs, the v where his waist line is, just the sight of him is making me wet. He steps into the shower with me. He grabs the sponge and pours my strawberry scented bodywash on it. He starts to lather me up. He slowly rubs the soap around my breast, then he moves to my stomach and up and down my legs. Then in a rough gentle way he turns me around so he can wash my back and down to my backside.

He takes his erection and rubs it on my ass, while his hands start to roam over the front of my body. One of his hands moves to my breast to massage and knead it. The closer he gets to my nipples, the more I feel like I'm going to explode. I let out a small moan, taking that as approval to continue, he then he forces my hands, face, and breasts to press against the shower wall. With a much gentler force his large firm hands grabs my hips and pulls them back up against his hardened erection. I let out a moan at the same time he lets out a hiss. He moves his hands from my hip to let them wander my body again.

His left hand goes up to pinch my nipple while his right hand moves lower to rub my cunt. He then takes one finger and inserts it. I start moaning his name as he moves the finger in and out. He switches breasts, now my other nipple is getting the attention. While he does that he adds another finger. He roughly turns me around so I'm facing him. His fingers continue pumping in and out of me. He brings his mouth down to my nipple and starts to suckle it. His fingers take on a j shape so now when they are inside me they hit my g spot.

"Fuck Bella do you know what you do to me?" I hear him moan out to me.

"Yea, but do you know what I **want **to do to you?" I manage to gasp out.

He takes the fingers that was inside me and moves them to my mouth. I take them in slowly and begin sucking them hard wishing it was something else. All of sudden I hear. . . . . .

"Bella, wake up! Bella!! Earth to Bella!!!"

I open my eyes to see that Emmett is peering down at me. Oh my god, I'm so in love with him. A smile lights up his face, and with that his dimples makes an appearance. Good thing I'm laying down because I just got weak in the knees, my heart starts thudding really loud. I'm sure he heard it. I feel bad because I do have a boyfriend. They are brothers but ever since Edward came back our relationship has been different. Its not like it was before.

"Bella, you're doing it again." He says with a playful grin.

"What?!" I ask him.

"Nothing, I just want to do this. . . " He whispers as he lowers his lips to mine.

Please god don't let this be a joke. I've been wanting this for so long. He tastes so good. Thinking of all the things I wanted to do to him, I blush and turn my head. He takes a finger and puts it under my chin to make me face him. We are now looking into each other's eyes. He rests his forehead against mine. I see the love, lust, compassion, and faith in his eyes. I begin thinking that maybe we have something and we could make it work. I feel his right hand touch the left side of my face as we start kissing again. This time its a deep hard kiss that is starting to make me dizzy. He pulls away so I can catch my breath. His lips move to my pulse point on my neck and begin sucking. I let out a moan. He takes my legs and wrap them around his waist, as he moves between my legs. My breath catches as he rubs my thigh gently. He looks in my eyes asking silently if he can continue.

"I'm yours. I need you. I'm here for you all night baby." I answer him

I'm so glad that Edward said that Emmett was spending the night. I was hoping this was going to happen. All my fantasies just didn't compare to the real thing. I have so many fantasies that he stars in. Now I can have them happen. I'm so happy the rest of the family is out hunting.

Oh my god he starts kissing me again and this time there is an electric current running all through our bodies. I place my arm around his neck bringing him closer to me. He pulls away so he could pull my night shirt over my head. I move my hands to cover my small breasts. I may want this with him but I'm still shy. "don't hide yourself from me. Your beautiful." he says as he moves my hands.

"I won't do anything you don't want me too" he says.

" I want it all. I need it all. I need you inside me." I reply.

No more words were needed. He kisses long and hard. He slowly takes his time kissing my neck down to my breasts. He suckles one while he massages the other. He takes my nipple and pinches it making me gasp. The wetness between my legs is growing. I never want it to end. He switches breasts now. I can't believe how this feels. I feel like I want to explode. He pulls away to take my panties off. Then he comes back to my breasts, while one of his hands moves slowly down my stomach, moving closer to the apex between my thighs. He reaches his destination, he starts rubbing circles. Then he takes one of his fingers and inserts it into me. I almost jump off the bed. "You're so wet." he growls. He starts pumping in and out of me. I'm getting closer but to what I don't know. He's tugging on my nipple with his teeth while he adds another finger. The fingers start making a j when they are inside me, hitting my g spot. I'm writhing on the bed and moaning his name. "Cum for me, do it now" he growls. I shatter into a million pieces. I've died and went to heaven. Oh my god. Why don't they tell you thats what it feels like.

"I'm not done with you yet" he says with a smile on his face. I'm brought out of my bliss with a shock as he starts kissing on my stomach and lower. "Now I'm going to taste you."he says with a predatory look in his eyes. His tongue comes out and licks my juices. Oh my god this can't be right. But it feels so good. He thrusts his tongue where his fingers were. I yelled so loud that if Charlie was home he would have broke the door down. Just so happens he was at Billy's house. It feels so good. His tongue starts moving in and out. I feel the pressure building up again. I'm not going to last long if he keep this up. He starts rubbing circles on my cunt increasing the pressure. Finally I explode again. I keep coming since he insists on licking up all my juices, it won't stop. I think I'm going to die from pleasure. If I die at least I'm dying happy.

Finally he stops, and climbs his way back up to my mouth. He kisses me long and hard. My body still tingling from that last orgasm. He looks at me with a wicked smile on his face. I kiss him with all the passion that I have inside me.

"That was unbelievable"I say after a while.

"There's more where that came from." he replies with a smile.

" More?"

"Yep, more. And when I'm done with you, you're going to cum just by hearing my name."

I'm wet again just hearing that. But its my turn to do something for him. So I start unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. I start kissing my way down his body until his erection is level with my eyes. I start rubbing it. He moans so I take that as a sign to continue. I start getting bolder with my ministrations. I wonder if I can taste him like he did to me. I lick the very tip of him slowly just to see his reaction. He growled. Thats my answer so I take as much as him as I can fit in my mouth. I slowly start to move my head up and down, swirling my tongue around him on my way down each time. Seeing his reaction is making me really wet and wanting more. I feel the pre-ejaculation on my tongue. I lick it up like it's water and I'm dying of thirst. He picks me up and throws me down on the bed. He positions himself right above my entrance.

"this may hurt" he growls out.

"I **need **you now!! Hurry!!!"

With one stroke he was seated inside me. All of him was in. It hurt. He started kissing me and the hurt disappeared. "I can't hold it baby. I have to move" He growled out at me. I wiggled and that was all the encouragement he needed. First he started out slow. I couldn't take it, I needed it faster. "Please go faster" I moaned out. He proceeded to ram into me causing the pressure to sky rocket. "Please Emmett I need to cum"

He took his thumb and lazily drew circles around my clit. I screamed his name as I came. I felt him filling me with his sperm. He moaned my name. Afterwards we just lay in each others arms. Finally after a while he got up, picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. He set me down on the counter while he fumbled with the water in the shower. While he was doing this I thought back to my daydream, and I started wondering just if I was going to get release in the shower as well. When he got the water to the temp he wanted he picked me up and set me down on my feet in the shower. He stepped in behind me.


	2. cell phone

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the story. This story is co-written by: msemmittcullenforever. Well hope you enjoy the second chapter. The italics is going to be Emmetts flashbacks of certain things. **

Ch. 2

_Empov_

I now understand why Edward like to watch her sleep. She sleeping so peacefully. The sex we had wore her out. She couldn't even make it through the shower without wanting more of me. It was so cute.

_She was just standing there while I took the shampoo and poured some in her hair. I scrubbed her hair really good. I then pushed her under the shower to rinse it off. I massaged her scalp for a little bit, she seemed to like that, but she started to yawn. So I had to bathe her real quick so she wouldn't fall asleep. I just poured a little body wash on my hand and I started rubbing my hands all over her body. I started at her neck, moved slowly to her shoulders down her arms to her hands. When I had that lathered with soap I moved to her chest area. My hand slowly massaged her right breast with soap until the only part of her breast that didn't have soap was her nipple. I lowered my head down to it and blew, causing her to shiver. I knew it turned her on, I could smell her arousal. She was tired but wanted me again. I then moved on to her other breast. I did the same to that one. Moving on to her stomach I blew raspberries before I covered it with soap. She started giggling, but that stopped when I got to her legs. I washed both legs before coming back up to her bundle of nerves. I took one finger and very slowly I started to rub there. Her juices were flowing freely down my arm. Not moving my finger from where it was, I stood up. _

"_Would you like to cum again?" I whispered._

"_Please"_

"_Please what?" I knew what she wanted but I wanted her to say it._

"_Make me cum again" She sheepishly choked out._

_Once she said that, I then took just that one finger and inserted it into her. I started moving it in and out very slowly. I know I was driving her. She wasn't having any of that though._

"_Faster Emmett, please!" She growled out._

_Fine she wanted it faster well thats what she's going to get. I picked her up and lifted her up against the wall. I grabbed her legs wrapping them around my neck. I dove in with my tongue. I started moving my tongue at vampire speed. She started writhing around franticaly. My tongue going in and out of her hitting her spot each time, while my hand pinched her nipple and pulled it. Finally I was rewarded when she exploded into my mouth, I kept going until I drank up every single drop of her. Then I slid her down until she was impaled on my cock. She loosly wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck as she bit me. I started ramming in and out of her at a fast pace. She was moaning loudly now. Her walls were clenching my dick really tight, I knew she was close. I took my hand and pinched her clit sending her over the edge. She screamed my name causing me to explode inside her. After I was able to move again I took her and set her down. I cleaned her again. When I was finished I took her out dried her off and carried her to her bed. As soon as I layed her down she fell asleep_.

I've never watched a human sleep before. Its really fasinating. She looks peacefull like she has no worries. If she only knew that Edward isn't really hunting. I know where he's really at. It hurts me so much. It would only kill her. Alice told me what happened when we left Bella after her birthday party. How she wouldn't eat or sleep for like a week. The fact that she was a zombie. Alice described in painful detail what charlie had told her. It hurt most of us that we were the cause of her pain. I'm hoping I can make her less in love with him before she finds out the truth. If not then I will be here to make sure what happened the last time doesn't happen this time. When I found out I only thought of protecting her. I have to be strong for her. It was last Thursday when I found out.

_Alice, Jasper, and I went hunting. Well when we reached the forest I realized that I forgot my phone at home. My cell phone is importent when hunting because Rose and I have phone sex. I get home and run up the stairs to our room. And I open the door, the sight that greets me is horrifying. Rose is naked and on top of Edward in our bed riding him. I just stood there and watched. It was sich a shock that my feet wouldn't move. When they finally looked up I ran. I ran as far as my feet would take me. I just couldn't make my mind comprhend what I saw. _

Now here I am, watching Bella sleep. I smile as she moans my name really loud. Just maybe my plan will work and she won't be hurt by them. I just don't understand Rose and I had our fights but nothing that would explain why she would do this to me. I love her. Maybe she never loved me the way I thought. Maybe she was always in love with him. I know I act like a kid but I thought thats why she loved me. I get over excited about everything. I'm not perfect but neither is she. She is so far from perfect. She has to have controll of everything and everybody. Ha her and Edward will be perfect together. They both have controll issues.

Right now they are in Vegas. They said they had to get away from me and Bella. They're sopposed to be there a week. When they get back he said he would tell Bella that he don't love her anymore and that he love's Rose. That means I have a week to get her to fall for me so it don't kill her when he tells her that shit again. Thinking of them in Vegas is bringing back that picture of them in my head again. My hearts broken thanks to that bitch. When I was human I never had my heart broke probally because I was the one doing the breaking. I guess karma really is a bitch!!! Thats ok though. Edward's going to get his one day.

"Emmett" she whispers.

"I'm here" I tell her. I move over to the bed and lay down next to her. She cuddles up next to me. She falls back asleep. Right now I wish I could sleep, but instead I'm left to my thoughts.


	3. falling

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

_BPOV_

I woke up and rolled over right into something hard. I glanced up to see Emmett staring down at me. I blushed remembering all the things we done last night. It doesn't seem possible that he could want me as much as I want him. Its amazing how we had sex just fine and he didn't loose control. I am always pressuring Edward to have sex with me but he has so many boundries. He's always saying what if he loses control. Maybe he just doesn't want me. Not that I could blame him. Look at him then look at me. He looks like a god, I'm not even close. Now I gotta go to the bathroom.

"Em, I'm going to need a human minute."

"Sure Bella" He replies as I roll out of bed. I stand up. Everything hurts. I'm not sure I will be able to walk. I feel like I just ran a marathon, all my muscles hurt. I glance back at him and before I can get a word out he picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. While I'm using the bathroom, he starts running water in the tub. He checks the temperture to make sure it is perfect. Once its to the way he wants it he scoops me up and slowly sets me in the tub. I look up at him, I guess he understood my unasked question.

"The hot water will help with your sore muscles." He told me. He reached over me to grab the sponge and wet it. He took my body wash and poured it on the sponge and washed me slowly. Unlike last night in the shower and in my dream this wasn't filled with sexual tension. The water was helping my muscles to loosen up. After he was finished he picked me up and dried me off. He carried me back to my room and turned around so I could get dressed. When I was finished we went downstairs so I could eat.

"What you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't know. What time is Edward coming home from hunting?"

"I don't think he will be back today."

"Why?" I questioned.

"He promised the Denali's he would help them with something so I don't think he's going to back for about a week."

"Ok. Lets just go to your house." I love their house.

"Alright. Climb on." I climbed on his back and we were off. I'm so happy Edward wasn't going to be here for a week. I hate having to pretend that I still love him. Ever since we came back from Italy things have changed. He's different or maybe I just realized he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. I always wanted to be treated as his equal. Not in everything but in some things. He lays down these rules that just irk me. Like I can't go to LaPush to see my best friend. Yes my best friend is a werewolf but who was there when he left me. If he didn't want me to become best friends with a werewolf he should of stayed not run off. Its not even the rules that bother me. Its the fact that he doesn't trust me like I'm going to go off and get myself hurt on purpose.

Why would he go to the Denali's? Emmett is hiding something. Thats not where he is but oh well. I don't care where he's at. If he would have went there he would've told me. Maybe I'll do something dangerous just because he's not here to tell me anything. Maybe I can get Jasper to go bike riding with me. Jasper owns a Ducati. I have an old bike, but it still runs.

Ok so Jasper agreed to go bike riding with me. It gives us a chance to bond because Edward doesn't like when I'm alone with Jasper. What he don't know won't hurt. It feels good to ride with the wind blowing all around you. Its the best feeling.

_EmPOV_

Bella just went riding with Jasper. She didn't know that he would be gone for longer than a night. I hope she doesn't hate me when she finds out the truth. She's my sister. I don't see her as anything else. I'm just going to protect her from them. I'm hoping she doesn't fall for me in the meantime. That would so totally not work. We're just two different people.

"Hey Em, wanna go hunt with me?" I hear Alice call out.

"Sure, lets go" I reply back. "Just let me leave Bella a note. So she knows where I went"

I go in search of paper and a pen. Finally found one in Carlisle's office. It took me a good ten minutes just to figure out what I would write.

___**Bella**_

_**I'm hunting with Alice.**_

_**Be back in a little while**_

_**Emmett**_

That should do it. Alice and I headed out towards the forest. I quietly scanned the area and found a grizzly. My favorite. I crouched down and then I pounced. We wrestled for a bit, until I bit down on his neck. Alice found a nice sized elk. After we drank our fill we headed home. I notice the bikes are there when we get home. I walk in the house and Bella runs up to me and throws her arms around me with a big smile on her face.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Lets watch a movie"

"Ok, go pick one out."

She starts going through all the dvds we have and settled on Pearl Harbor. I go fix her some popcorn and get her some coke. I sit on the sofa next to her while Alice and Jasper cuddle on the oppisite sofa. As the movie starts Bella cuddles next to me. She starts rubbing her hand on the inside of my thigh. I start watching her hand as it gets closer to little emmett. Jasper and Alice excuse themselves to go upstairs. As soon as their back was turned her hand was undoing the button to my pants. She pulled down the zipper and pulled my cock out through the opening in my boxers. As soon as it was free her mouth was on me. That feels so good. Rosalie would never do this to me. She thought it degraded her. All thought left my head as she started bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue started to swirl around it on her way down. She started jerking off the part of me that wouldn't fit in her mouth. It took me two minutes to cum. She drank all of it down like she was thirsty.

I undressed her at vampire speed. I layed her down on the sofa. I then stuck my middle finger inside her.

"You're so wet. You're dripping. I can't wait to be inside you" I whispered to her.

"Fuck me Emmett. I need you to just fuck me now!!!"

My mouth dropped open when I heard that comeout of her mouth. I move my finger out and I plunge my cock into her wetness. She screamed out my name. I pound in and out of her until I feel her walls clench me. I find her pulse point on her neck and suck. I suck it hard and nibble on it sending her over the edge. I pull out and push hard one more time and I cum. Her walls are still clenching around me when I come down off the high. She looks at me, smiles, then passes out. I pull out of her and carry her upstairs to my room. I lay her on the bed. While she sleeps I start thinking about how cute she looks when she cums. How I loved it that she just sucked my cock without me even asking. How adorable she is when she's sleeping. I don't think I should worry about her falling, I should worry about me.


End file.
